Television broadcast networks that cover sporting events are continually searching for ways to convey more information to the sports viewer. With ongoing advances in computer hardware and software technology, more information related to the sporting event can be sent to the viewer than ever before. When televising sports such as baseball, football, golf, and others, the weather conditions prevailing at the sporting venue can bear significantly on the outcome of the sporting event, so the home viewer will be interested in those weather conditions. For example, is the wind blowing in or out of left field at Wrigley Field when Sammy Sosa comes to bat in the ninth inning, or is the wind swirling instead so that it is coming in from right field, but going out from left field? On a cold windy December day in Buffalo, when one of the teams is driving to attempt the winning field goal, is the wind in their faces or at their backs, and how will that effect the kicker? At the British Open golf tournament, what are the wind conditions at the 9th hole, and what are the wind conditions at the 18th?
There is a pressing need in the art for a system and method for integrating weather data into television broadcasts, especially for sporting events such as those examples outlined above. With such systems and methods, the television viewer can immediately see the prevailing weather conditions at a glance, without relying on the commentators to pass that information along at their leisure.